Byakuya and the Evil Juice Box’s Eviler Cousin
by Kuroharu
Summary: Byakuya meets his nemesis's eviler cousin... much, much eviler... Inspired by the "Byakuya and the Evil Juice Box" fic by Kaztemadchen-chan and MO-as-in-MOronic...


Hey… this fic is inspired by "Byakuya and the Evil Juice Box" by MO-as-in-Moronic, which is submitted under katzemadchen-san… confused?

Just read that too… it's good…

Here's the link for it… Fanfic . net then add... /s/4508199/1/ByakuyaAndTheEvilJuiceboxbyMOasinMOronic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this fan fiction… not even a can… T-T

--

_Byakuya and the Evil Juice Box's Eviler Cousin: The Can_

"Ah so… Rukia…" Renji inched a bit closer, he didn't give a damn about where Byakuya had suddenly gone off to, but he thanked the gods he gave him time to be alone with Rukia.

"What is it Weird-Eyebrows?" She didn't even look up from her book.

"Well I was thinking…" the sound of the door opening made him jump back.

"Nii-sama," Rukia turned to the door.

"Rukia, don't disturb me for any reason at all, not even dinner." He vanished into his room as quickly as he came. Rukia sighed, _work_…

"So Renji, what were you thinking?" she turned to Renji.

"I… Umm…" Byakuya's sudden appearance had thrown him off guard.

"Oh, I get it, you were telling me that you were 'thinking'…" she flashed him a sly smile, "Congratulations, that must have been a lot of work for you…"

"Aww shut up Rukia…"

"Hmm… I wonder what Nii-sama's doing?" Rukia turned toward the doorway.

"I don't know… I think…"

"Oh? Again? Wow… twice in one day… that's a big deal for you isn't it?" She turned back towards him...

--

"RUKIA!!" his yell sounded throughout the estate, but Byakuya wasn't too concerned, Renji was harmless, and he was already too busy in his 'work' to notice.

He checked whether the door was securely locked, it was, and then moved to close all the windows; no one could see him doing this.

Finally, when he was sure that no one could break in, he turned and to the brown bag on his table, lifted out its contents, and inspected it.

It was small and cylindrical, metallic. He shook it about and heard a liquid moving inside… it intrigued him… so unlike his square nemesis…

He placed it on the table again and sat staring at it. Thinking. Picking it up, inspecting it, then putting it down again. It went on for an hour.

He was tempted to use Senbonzakura to open it, but it didn't seem like a wise idea to him, so he had placed his zanpaku'toh away in the closet, lest he be sorely tempted to just end it.

He closed his eyes and set his mind to work again, trying to decipher the puzzle.

--

"Don't you think he's been in there a little too long?" Renji asked Rukia nervously.

"Nah, he just likes to carry his work around with him," Rukia replied, buried in her book again, "Since when do you care about how much work he does?"

Renji sighed. He didn't care about the captain's work at all, the more Byakuya did, the less Renji had to do, but Byakuya's mere presence in the estate made him nervous, "Well, I was just thinking…"

"Oh really, again? Really Renji, you've outdone yourself today…" she mocked him.

"Whatever," he sunk into his seat.

--

Byakuya finally opened his eyes, and stared at his new puzzle, then he saw the top, the piece of metal, lying on the surface as though purposefully hidden from his eyes.

He picked it up and ran his finger over the extension; it looked like it lifted upwards. He pushed his finger into the tiny gap between it and the surface and applied a little force and felt it lift upwards. He withdrew his finger and saw it snap back to its original position. _Resilient... _

He slid his hand finger into the gap again, and lifted it up. It rose slowly, pulling up the top of the cylinder with it… Byakuya froze and withdrew his finger. He gazed at it once again, this was turning out to be harder than the juice box, but at least this time he had experience.

He positioned the cylinder away from his face, and considered wearing glasses to protect his eyes this time, but decided against it, he'd take his chances.

"Now then, lets begin," he said to no one in particular… or maybe to an imaginary friend… or two… maybe even fifty… who knows…

Cylinder positioned safely away from his face, he slid his finger underneath and pulled it out quickly. Nothing had prepared him for what happened next.

It flew everywhere, flowing out in all directions, leaving his dumbstruck. He had never even seen one of his opponents bleed so much. It was everywhere, the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the table, the flower pot, the flowers, his paperwork - though he wasn't too worried about that… he had planned to dump it on Renji anyway - even his bed… Looks like he'd have to sleep on the couch again…

He gazed into the cylinder, and shook it about carefully; some of it was still inside. He raised it to his lips and felt it going down his throat. It was cold, and calmed him down… But then…

He felt his lip against the cylinder's metal opening…

--

The sudden surge of spirit power made Renji fall over onto the floor. He lay there praying. Byakuya had found out about his thoughts about Rukia… he was going to die today… But nothing happened, and as the surge subsided, he calmed down, aware that he had come very close to pissing himself… very, very close…

"Nii-sama!" Rukia ran toward Byakuya's room. Something was terribly wrong.

She knocked on the door, no answer. She stood there weighing her options for a while. The last time Byakuya's spirit power had soared so high, he'd blown an entire area of soul society to bits. It hadn't been easy rebuilding that, she knew, not cheap either…

Finally making her decision she thrust herself at the door. It opened quite easily, but she stopped when she saw Byakuya… His lip bleeding, something shiny crushed in his right hand.

"Rukia?" he looked stunned, it took a moment for her to realize what had happened, a sly smile crossed her face.

"It's called a 'Can', I guess you shook it too much before opening it" Byakuya stared at the crushed cylinder in his hand, as Rukia continued, "maybe you should've asked me to help you…"

Byakuya said nothing and she edged out of his room… very quickly… slamming the door behind her.

--

"What was that all about?" Renji asked as Rukia came back into the room, slightly redder with embarrassment over his fall, "I thought…"

"Really Renji, you shouldn't strain that brain of yours…"

--

Well then hope you had fun…

Review please!

And read the other one too…

Links up there is you missed it…


End file.
